Funiku Inosensu - Tainted Innocence
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Megami Kouhosei crossover. Usagi centered. Curiosity kiled the bunny.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Another new story... ^^;; this came about because I was talking to D-imouto about her horror of Usagi/Hiead type ficlets and I couldn't resist the challenge. So this entire fanfiction is dedicated to my most wonderful imouto ^_^ (one of the few that still email me T.T) and an incredible author ^_^ Daisuki Imouto! Title comes from Purr. Domo!

Funiku Inosensu = Tainted Innocence

***  
**Chapter One: **

A loud peal of thunder boomed across the night and a young blonde winced and whimpered at the sound. She was getting home late from a day out with her boyfriend and glared furiously at the sky. "You could have waited till I got home," she growled at it as she shook her fist at the heavens. 

A bright flash filled the sky than the girl's ears were filled with the sound of the accompanying thunder. She yelped and ducked into an overhanging alley for shelter as the rain came down in torrents.

A large bang startled her and she turned to peer into the dark alley as a trashcan lid rolled slowly to her feet. She attempted to peer into the sheer darkness of the alley but she couldn't make out any distinguishing features from it at all. She wondered if she should take her chances in the rain when she noticed something odd about the lid. There was a strange pinkish liquid slowly draining from it and onto the ground by her feet where there was light.

She swallowed nervously before slowly pinking the lid up as alarm bells rang through her head. Something wasn't right here… She brought the lid up for closer inspection when she heard a rustle coming from the alley. Her hands strayed to her brooch and she took a deep breath. 'It's just a cat…'

There was a soft gurgling sound and then silence. Ignoring her urge to run for safety she slowly took a step into the dark alley. She didn't trust herself to speak as she repeated her silent calming mantra and she took another step into the alley.

Unlike what she had believed before the alley wasn't entirely dark. As she took yet another step she noticed an old street light barely illuminating a pile of smelly garbage stacked to block the rest of the alley. More than a little intrigued and ignoring her nose wrinkling in protest she gently moved the bags out of the way and slipped through a small hole.

As she finished climbing through the hole the girl was forced to rub her eyes as she was assaulted by a stronger version of the dim light. As she blinked and attempted to adjust from the pitch black she noticed something odd. It was no longer silent.

The sound of something dripping onto the ground had caught her attention. She tensed and slowly turned before coming face to face with something out of an old horror flick.

He didn't really seem that much older than her. He had memorizing red eyes with pink highlights that she just couldn't turn away from. Silvery hair caught the falling rain and created a sensual picture as instead of being plastered to him it only seemed to highlight his features. He was embracing a dirty brown-haired boy whose soft blue eyes were sightless. Something about the boy set off an alarm bell in her mind but she forcibly pushed it to the back of her mind to analyze later. A small wound in the boy's neck was producing a small stream of blood and even as the girl watched stunned the first boy's tongue darted out and lapped at the liquid. 

She would have screamed. She would have attempted to run away. She might have even fainted under normal circumstances. Instead she could only stare. He wasn't what she expected a vampire to look like. For one thing he was too gorgeous. Even with the blood staining his chin. She felt her breathing slow as she continued to stare at the breathtaking-sight without blinking. Against her better judgment she wanted to be held like the boy. She wanted to be bitten and she was repulsed by this new side of her.

Slowly he let his tight grip with the obviously dead boy slip and the body sank to the wet ground. He licked his lips as his eyes pinned her down and he studied her in deep thought. She didn't even realize she had completely quit breathing until he started to turn away. 

"Wait," it was barely above a whisper but it seemed to shatter the otherwise perfect silence. He turned his eyes now narrowed and studying her as if she were nothing but another morsel for him to devour. He nodded slightly to encourage her to speak as he took a step towards her his fangs glistening with blood and rain.

"What…you can't be… are you really a vampire?" she finally managed to ask not caring that her thoughts had came out as one jumbled sentence. "They don't exist…you can't be."

He smirked, it was truly a sadistic smile. Before she could ask further questions she realized just how close he had gotten. He had gently grabbed the sides of her head and he slowly tilted her head towards one shoulder to expose her ivory white throat. 

"Are you…. Going to kill me?" she softly whispered licking her suddenly dry lips. For some reason she felt the oddest tinge of excitement from the whole affair.

"I'm still hungry, yes," he responded his voice little more than a whisper against the hollow of her throat. She winced in his grasp as she felt two sharp dagger like pains emanate from the spot he had chosen to bite her from. Her body tingled as she felt the pain vanish and be replaced by a feeling between awake and drowsy. She could have sworn she was in a dream as she felt the tongue gently lap at her own blood.

She attempted to get a look at this hypnotizing stranger but due to the odd position she was forced to give up. Her eyes rolled backwards as she felt his grip change to better support her as she felt her legs give out. Her eyelids which had gotten too heavy for her slowly closed and she relaxed, completely ignoring everything but the strange pleasure she was receiving. 

"I…" Her words seemed to startle both of them for he pulled back slightly and eyed her for a long moment. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed him breathing kind of hard and staring at her throat. "I…don't want…you to leave," she whispered her eyes sliding close once more. 

His smirk faltered for a moment and he frowned at her. "You taste like him…" it was mid-way between a snarl and a growl and was the first emotion she had heard in his voice.

"Like, him? You mean… the other boy?" she asked too tired to open her eyes.

"He only looked… But you… you taste like him." His voice had lost the edge and she almost had the feeling he was upset. She struggled against her body's urges and forced her eyes open. She stared silently at him for a long moment and marveled at his emotionless eyes. "It will be dawn soon…" he observed with a frown.

"Are you….leaving?" she whispered as she attempted to keep herself somewhat upright without his hold. "Will I die like that boy?"

He glared at her for asking so many questions why he was trying to think. He studied her for a brief moment before slapping her with enough force to make her lose the battle with consciousness but not completely killing her. In all his hunts he had never found someone that tasted like 'him'. He had easily found look-a-likes but never anyone that even came close to tasting. His eyes glinted and he smirked. This girl would bring him what he had sought desperately for so long. This girl would bring him revenge.

**

The first thing she noticed upon waking that she was no longer wearing the same clothes. Instead she was in a pure black outfit that almost seemed molded to her body. She was in a small bed but what really jolted her awake was the realization she was in a cage. She sat up and attempted to break out of the small cell when she felt a shock course through her system originating from her neck. Her fingers slowly crept to the spot and she fingered the odd leather-like collar in confusion.

Outside of her prison there were no other cages like her own. She could only find three distinct colors in the room of blackness. One was the deep blue hue the drapes that guarded the windows from light possessed. The second was a ruby red that colored the red ruffles that hung from an odd single bed. 

Sensing something wasn't quite right with her first perception she leaned forward and her eyes widened as she realized instead of a bed it was a black coffin. The only color was the ruffles she noticed and a cover that appeared to be made out of priceless rubies. With a shudder she realized that the odd yet gorgeous vampire was probably lying inside.

She blinked sleep out of her eyes and shuddered. What had she gotten herself into? The fact she was alive hadn't escaped her notice and she wondered just why her unbelievable handsome captor hadn't killed her instead of obviously dragging her along. It didn't appear to make sense. 'Maybe he's saving me for later?' she pondered not quite liking the feeling she had been reduced to a head of cattle.

She attempted to jerk the rude device off her neck but was treated to an even higher voltage shock than the one before. She winced in pain and let her hands drop as she realized she was stuck. "Why?" she asked softly not expecting or receiving an answer.

As the unnerving silence continued she felt the first signs of unease. Besides her bed there was nothing else in her cell. Her throat ached for water and she was having what felt like severe hunger pains. Her eyes filled with tears of pain and she collapsed onto her bed in a fetal position. She did try to halt her sobs but the pain was too great and soon her cries filled the empty room.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the noise. He scowled and attempted to ignore it but they only seemed to get louder. He made a mental note of the time and slowly rose out of his coffin. The girl was hugging herself and sobbing into her pillow attempting to keep quiet. His eyes scanned her more closely and he mentally cursed. He had gone too far with this one. She was turning.

Her eyes widened in fear as she heard him at her cell door. She attempted to bury her head in her pillow but she was jerked upright by his unbelievable strength. His eyes were as usual emotionless. If her throat hadn't ached so much she'd yell at him for intruding but as it was she could only watch.

His teeth sank into his own wrist and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as blood freely flowed from this new wound. Before she could attempt to question him with her eyes he was shoving his wrist to her mouth. She attempted to turn away but with his uninjured hand he grabbed hold of her jowls and forcibly wrenched her mouth open.

The first drop was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Her eyes had instantly closed as the pain vanished with just that one taste. Like a nursing child she brought his bleeding wrist closer and held it securely as she lapped at the blood. Her eyes opened to slits as she gazed up at him. His lips were lifted in a snarl of protest but he didn't pull away. As she felt the last of the bone-racking pain vanish she let her hold loosen and finally let his arm go free.

Without speaking he gently licked his still bleeding wound before retreating and locking her cell door. He stared at her one last time as she settled into a deep slumber before he opened his coffin and went back to sleep. All thoughts of the trouble-causing girl vanished as sleep and dreams of him came to his mind.

As soon as she was sure he was asleep she sat up a hand pressed against her rapidly beating heart. She didn't have her brooch on her but she could feel it and the ginzuishou. The powerful gem was even now trying to cleanse her and was causing new waves of pain. This time instead of giving into the urge to cry out she harshly bit herself and focused on the sweet taste of her own blood.

The crystal glowed in protest but as it's owner's body slowly changed it's connection with her diminished until it could only weakly glow. Along with this weakening of the glow came the removal of pain as the gem lost it's ability to heal the young girl. It pulsed slowly as it began to die.

**

The next time she awoke she realized her captor was focused on the dimly glowing Ginzuishou. He didn't talk to her but she knew he was watching her. She started to open her mouth to say something when he picked up the holy gem. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him stunned as the crystal left him untouched.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice filled with tribulation.

His eyes rose to meet hers their red-depths simmering in hate. "It doesn't matter, who you are does matter however."

She was taken aback by this demand and swallowed somewhat nervously. "Tsukino Usagi…" she answered her eyes once more drawn to his like a moth to a burning flame.

"And this is?" he asked as the ginzuishou's glow went down another notch.

For the first time since she had met this strange boy her eyes voluntarily slid from his. This however didn't seem to be a reaction that he wanted and if she had been watching him she would have noticed his canines extending past his lip. "Tell me," he ordered his voice gaining an edge of demand.

With great effort she refused to answer his request. "I can't tell you…"

Few had ever defied him before. And of those few all had been made to regret it. "Tell me," he ordered once more his voice almost soft as his eyes sparkled dangerously.

As if in slow motion her eyes slowly returned to his and she realized how furious he was with her denial of an answer. She started to speak than stopped. "What it is doesn't matter anymore… it's dying."

"Dying…" he studied the gem closer his eyes intent on its facets. "It's alive?"

Realizing she may have said too much she declined to answer and turned her head away. "Who are you?" she decided to ask again hoping to catch him off guard and for him to blurt out his identity. However he didn't seem so easily fooled. He glared at her for a long moment for daring to defy him before turning away and leaving her alone in the room. 

She blinked startled as she finally got a glance at what her odd captor was wearing. A black cape trailed behind him as he walked and she could just barely make out the underside of it was a deep bold red. She couldn't quite make out what type of shoes he was wearing but she'd bet that his taste ran towards boots. She remained speechless until the stranger had stridden out of sight.

Wincing in remembered pain she sat down on her bed with a sigh. What had she gotten herself into? Just who was this guy and how could a vampire exist in this day and age? She closed her eyes and fought tears of frustration. All of this could have been avoided if she would have just ignored her curiosity. 

She heard a loud rumble from her stomach and though there was no one around she blushed. How could she be hungry at a time like this? She frowned faintly as an odd scent wafted to her nose. Her stomach rumbled in response to the odor and her frown turned thoughtful. It smelled familiar…

A short scream echoed through the small building and Usagi shivered in fear. What was going on? She started to call out to see if everything was all right with her captor when she realized the scream had been more feminine. Puzzled she attempted to open her cell and gasped, as she was once more shocked. She winced and rubbed at her sore throat as she scowled at the bars. "You can't keep me like some animal!" she objected in what she thought had been a yell but what ended up more like a whimper. Her throat was too parched to speak above a whisper.

She slowly quit attempting to scream at him and let her head sink to her pillow. She felt something odd pressing against her lips and she gently ran a finger over them and froze when she felt her two extended canines. 'No…' she closed her eyes and attempted to fight the hysteria. 

She couldn't be a vampire… Could she? She had pegged the Ginzuishou dying because she had been touched by something unclean but the truth was much worse. It had died because she had died. She was officially an undead, and she realized with a startling wince that she was hungry.


	2. Chapter One:

_Author Notes: This has to be the hardest story to write. Why? Because the mood required to write it is not one I fall into often. In fact if I hadn't written this for D-chan imouto I'd probably have quit this by now. Anyway, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out To be honest I don't even have this planned at all. So be sure to ask plenty of questions in your reviews so I can work towards keeping plot holes to a minimum. *bows* arigato minna. _

_Another thank you to D-imouto for beta-reading this for me. Arigato, imouto-chan! Couldn't have been inspired without you!_

**Chapter One:**

The lingering aroma that wafted in the air was almost enough to drive the bunny nuts. Her nose twitched and she was unaware she was whimpering until the sound reverberated through the cage. With a faint pout she collapsed onto the mattress and stared blankly at the path her captor had taken. From both his reactions and manners, she doubted he routinely brought back people he had found in alleyways. Her stomach rumbled again and she closed her eyes in faint pain. 

A faint scuffing of a boot pulled her attention away from the floor and her head lifted as she eyed the strange boy. Traces of red were smeared on his chin, but her attention was solely on the odd chalice-like cup he was bearing. She felt a shudder course through her as he shoved the drink into her hands. He didn't speak but she knew he was demanding she drink the unidentified substance. She took a deep breath before gulping the liquid down.

It was only seconds before she started to choke and realize what she was doing. She threw the golden goblet to the ground and held her burning throat. "Monster," she sneered as the red liquid steadily stole across her floor.

His eyes narrowed for a second and she could easily tell he wasn't pleased. In fact she wouldn't doubt if he was regretting his decision to bring her along. "If you won't drink, than die," he finally uttered in a deadly sort of calm, as he gracefully turned on his heel and exited once again.

Usagi watched him go her eyes filling with tears of outrage. Why had she allowed this to happen? Now, because of her poor judgment, she had caused her greatest source of power to wither, and yes, soon it would die. How would the others react to the news that she had lost the ginzuishou because of her curiosity?

She shuddered as she realized she had just seconds before been sipping blood. It didn't seem right. How could she do such a thing? A thought occurred to her and her eyes narrowed as she mulled it over. That scream she had heard Had he killed someone else while she had been stuck in the cage?

Slowly, a sense of rage begin to stir within her. She couldn't just sit back and let this demon harm innocent people any longer. She'd protect them, ginzuishou or no. 

Her act of rebellion was frozen in place as he returned with an odd shaped lump swaddled in clothes. She tried to get a good look, but it was nearly impossible with the faintly amused vampire keeping whatever it was slightly out of her vision.

A whimper escaped the burlap like material and Usagi's eyes widened. She ignored the pain that coursed through her as she threw herself at the bars and attempted to get out of her cage. She couldn't allow this to go on in front of her! With an animal like growl she braced herself and launched herself at the cage door.

A second later Usagi nearly tripped as she tumbled out of the now harmless and unlocked prison. She tried to slow her momentum but only managed to get tangled up and fall heavily to the ground with a painful wince. She snarled and wasn't aware that her new canine-like editions had decided to make another appearance. 

"Usagi?" A frightened figure had managed to peel all of the heavy cloths away and stared numb at the girl. A shiver ran through him as he noticed the sharpened teeth. This couldn't be happening. "Usagi?" he whispered again as he sensed the first vampire frowning at him.

"Shingo" Instantly tears appeared once more in her eyes and she quickly turned her face away as she hid it with her hands, "Don't look!" she demanded. Why was her little brother there? Was the demon planning to devour him like he had that first boy?

Shingo was shaken. Usagi had been missing all day but he had never imagined she had been kidnapped. There was no other way his sister would have followed the weird stranger. He winced as he felt a cold hand gripping his wrist. "Let go," he demanded as he tugged to break free. "You killed MikaLet go!" Outrage glistened in his jade green eyes as he struggled to break free.

Startled, Usagi turned around. "Mika?" She whispered her eyes involuntarily falling to the golden chalice on the ground. No She couldn't have, could she? "That scream That was Mika?" She glanced at the ever silent figure for confirmation. "How could you?" Her gaze flickered to Shingo and she winced. "Shingo"

Hiead kept his hold on the boy as he frowned in concentration. So the brat that had stalked him back here was her brother? Slowly he tilted his head to the side as he studied the scowling boy. He was almost a copy of 'him.' He frowned at the thought and tightened his grip, not even caring when his captive gasped in pain as his bones creaked in protest. 

Usagi quickly took notice of her gasping brother, and striding to the in-thought vampire, she pushed him as hard as she could. Her plan worked, but not like she had hoped. Instead of Shingo being caught in the monster's grip, she now was. "Let Shingo go," she demanded not caring about anything else but the safety of her brother. She might not be able to transform anymore, but she would protect her family, no matter the cost.

If he was surprised he didn't show it. "No." A malicious smile gradually came to his lips and he tilted his head towards the fuming boy. "You wasted his love's sacrifice, afterall."

Fright flashed in Usagi's eyes before she got control of herself. She took a deep steadying breath and glanced at Shingo. Her heart almost failed her as she saw the horror and hatred light up his eyes. He blamed her? "Shingo"

The boy shook his head as he took a step backwards. He hadn't noticed the odd cup before, but now that he had he knew all too well what the red liquid staining the ground was. He felt his stomach began to recoil at the sight and he quickly tore his gaze away. 

The cup had been in the cage Usagi had occupied. Her cage, her cup. There could be no other explanation. She was drinking He barely forced the bile rising in the back of his throat down. "Where's Mika's body?" The fight had left him as he realized the truth. His eyes avoided his sister's as he faced the creature that had brought so much trouble to the world. "Well? You're going to pay for killing her. Sailormoon won't stand for demons like you in Juuban. She's never let me down, she'll find and stop you."

Usagi felt a tear slip down her cheek and hurriedly dashed it away. Shingo didn't know, how could he? Why would he know she was Sailormoon? Why would he ever believe his ditz of a sister was really the heroine he believed in more than anything else? "Shingo" She fought the moan that threatened to escape as the boy turned his back on her. He would never forgive her, how could he? Had she not been part of his love's death? "Gomen, Shingo"

For a moment it seemed that he would turn towards her. Instead, he merely glared darkly at Hiead. "Give me her body," he demanded. He could feel the pent-up tears searching for release but with human effort managed to keep them at bay. To the shock of everyone, Hiead nodded. He flashed a superior smirk at Usagi that sent chills down her spine as he led her younger brother away. 

Usagi didn't trust him. She picked up the all-but-dead Ginzuishou and almost smiled when it reacted with a soft silver glow. Maybe she could count on it one last time to save him. Filled with determination, she tightened her grip on the gem until she could feel it cutting into her skin, and cautiously followed the two.

Hiead wasn't fooled. He was well aware that the new vampire was following. She wasn't good at being stealthy. He lead the boy to the remains of his beloved and watched grief appear. He would let this one go, only to drag the girl off guard. The odd gem she held was capable of much, that he was certain of. Perhaps it could grant his wish? The thought almost brought happiness to him but he banished it with a mental and outward scowl. He wasn't going to give in to emotions such as hope. He'd only believe it if it managed to happen.

Shingo gently placed a kiss on Mika's chilly brow. He noticed Usagi appear in the doorway but ignored her as he shoved her aside. He had arrangements to make. As the door to safety mysteriously opened he didn't give it any heed as he stepped through. For a second he made contact with his sister's eyes, but quickly dropped it and took the final step outside. He didn't even wait until the door shut behind him before he let lease to his tears.

Usagi whirled on Hiead her eyes narrowed in outrage and loathing. "How could you Monster!" Even as she started her sentence she felt her words die out and she stared at him, still hating, but with an unusual emotion starting to course through her veins. 

Hiead watched with disinterested eyes as the girl raved. As he noticed her trail off he hid a smirk. He knew that his gaze wasn't a normal one. The girl would seriously pay for depriving him of a meal. Tonight she would be put to a test, if she managed to overcome it, he'd allow her to stay for a bit longer until he found out how to use her odd gem. If not, he'd kill her.

Usagi barely managed to tear herself away from the hypnotizing gaze and stared at the ground. He was dangerous, she knew that, she understood that So why did she keep falling under his bewitching spell? She berated herself beneath her breath before she realized he was watching her with a half-hooded look as he contemplated over something. 

Usagi stood to her full height and managed to glare at him as she summoned up courage that was merely for show as she shook her head. "I don't know what you're planning, but leave me out of it. I'm leaving, I'm not staying here any longer."

She would have left too, but she had forgotten the device around her neck. One moment she was striding towards the door, and the next she was on the ground, writhing in pain. She knew he was above her, watching silently, his face emotionless as she gasped for air. 

"No," he commented as he stood above her. He wasn't going to let her go yet, he wasn't finished. "Get up." He watched her eyes fill with tears of humiliation and terror and took a step backwards to allow her to gain her feet. No, she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He had too many plans to fulfill for her to merely walk away.

The blonde managed to get to her feet and glanced away. Why had she went into that alleyway? Why hadn't she just gotten a ride home from Mamoru? She winced at the thought and unbidden tears came to her eyes. Her Mamo-chan, how had the thought of him slipped from her mind? She had been so concerned with herself Was he worried about her?

Hiead seemed to notice the sudden change of mood and his lips thinned in disapproval. "We're going." He watched as she came back to reality with a jolt and stared at him. This would fully test her. He wasn't going to just let anyone live in his den, afterall. Maybe she was He shook the thought away. It was impossible.

Usagi noticed her captors mood wavering and slowly took a step away. Perhaps she could use the distraction to her advantage? Mamoru's apartment couldn't be too far away Not if Shingo had showed up. She started to take another step when an arm lashed out like a snake and caught her elbow. She gasped in pain and was roughly dragged through a different set of doors than Shingo had left by. Where was she being taken, now?

Frightened eyes tried to decipher his mood but she realized that was nearly impossible. The guy didn't seem to show any emotions besides an occasional smirk here and there. She whimpered as she was pushed outside into a pool of moonlight. Her eyes, which were adjusted to the pitch black of the mansion, struggled to adjust and she hid her face with one hand.

Hiead was not amused. Using his grip he managed to shake Usagi's hold loose and forced her to look around. He watched carefully as her eyes widened first in shock, then in horror as she stared around the field.

Gravestones, she had never seen so many, not even in a cemetery! They seemed to stretch for miles no matter what direction she looked. She cast a wary glance at him as he let go of her arm. She cautiously took a step forward to get a better look and felt repulsion sinking in. Was this what he did to his victims? Or was this part of a vampire graveyard?

He felt her questioning eyes turn to him and was vaguely amused. Did she really think he would divulge a single secret to someone that was little more than a pet, at this point? His fingers deftly worked at the buttons holding his cape, and he shoved the garment off. He didn't want to damage it afterall.

Usagi eyed him warily as she realized he had taken off his cape. What was he planning? She felt a faint stab of pain where the Ginzuishou had rubbed her skin raw, and glanced down at the gem that had remained in her clutches for so long. That one second of in-attentiveness was enough for Hiead. While the girl was distracted, he attacked.

As Usagi scrambled out of the way she was dimly thankful to her years as a heroine. With that sort of experience she was able to keep a slim amount of distance between herself and the suddenly insane vampire. Maybe running around in high heeled boots and mini skirts was training enough when it came to learning how to dodge? Thankfully, she had the presence of mind to tuck the gem away as she dodged. She didn't want to lose it, the last thing she needed was a lecture from Luna.

Hiead studied the girl as she collapsed panting on a gravestone. She was somewhat capable of defense. It what he thought was true it was possible that she could be the one he was looking for. He paused in his advances and stooped to pick up his cape. "This is a training ground."

Usagi, who was on the ground and holding her sides by this point, glanced up at his words. "Training?" Why would he be training her? And why would anyone train here? It seemed too likely that someone could trip and knock themselves out on one of the slabs. Not exactly a place where she imagined normal people would train.

Rose-colored eyes studied the awed girl for a moment. It was obvious from her state of exhaustion that she would need to feed soon. He wasn't about to give her any of his blood, nor would he share a victim as he had with the girl. She was strong enough to get her own by this point. "Follow me," it was a short order and one he well expected to be followed.

She seriously thought about disobeying as she tried to catch her breath. Why was she so worn out? Yes, he was fast, he had nearly caught her several times in a row, and she had the sneaking suspicion he had held back. So why did she feel so sapped and tired? She noticed the glint of impatience shimmering in his eyes and somehow found the strength to get to her feet. She didn't have a choice but to follow him. "Where are we going, anyway?"

He paused to glance at her as he finished reattaching his cape. "Us?" He frowned at the notion and slightly shook his head. "No, you." As he noticed her still confused expression he felt his patience almost to the breaking point. She really could be who he was searching for, only a few others had gotten him to this level of frustration. "You," he repeated, "are going on your first hunt."

She knew he was watching her, his eyes filling with amusement as hers filled with shock and terror. He wasn't actually suggesting she hunt down and kill like he had, was he? Her body began to shake like a leaf at the thought of doing such a thing. She started to open her mouth and object in no uncertain terms that she refused when she noticed his lips curving. 

Could she really let a monster like this go? No, if she was going to have to do this, then she was going to make sure he was finished off. She was going to go to the one person she knew could help her, no matter what. It was time to visit Rei, and pray that the other girl would be able to protect herself in case he attacked.  



End file.
